


Kinktober Drabbles

by vickjawn (awshitzombies)



Series: Not Jack [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awshitzombies/pseuds/vickjawn
Summary: A bunch of short-ish drabbles for kinktober starring Timothy Lawrence, Axton the commando, and some original characters.





	1. 1. Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give kinktober a shot with Axton and Lawrence (aka Timothy) and some OCs from my Not Jack series. Other characters might make appearances, too. Enjoy!

“Love wakin’ up to this,” Axton mumbled through a deep, rumbling sigh.

Lawrence pulled off his cock with a wet pop and offered him a quirked brow of disbelief. “Waking up” might have been a bit of an overstatement. Axton hadn’t even opened his eyes yet and Lawrence had been goin’ at it for close to ten minutes now.

Even so, he got back to work, slowly bobbing his head and flicking his tongue in a way that, normally, would really get Axton’s engines going. Instead, the man gave another sigh, flexed his toes, and started snoring.

Lawrence pulled off again, frowning. “You know, when you told me you wouldn’t mind if I woke you up like this, I kinda expected you to reciprocate, ass.”

Axton just snorted and spread his legs wider in invitation, but fell still again soon enough, one arm pillowed behind his head while the other flopped uselessly around on Lawrence’s head. When his blind fumbling nearly cost Lawrence his only working eye, he pulled back and gave Axton’s thigh a vicious pinch.

Finally the bastard cracked open an eye and scowled down at him. “The whole point of this is for one of us to be asleep,” he reminded him.

“It’s no fun when it’s just me,” Lawrence whined, laying his head on Axton’s leg to blink sadly up at him. “I miss you.”

Axton snorted out a quiet laugh, his irritation forgotten, and beckoned him to scoot up. Lawrence went willingly, draping himself over his lover to accept the offered hug. 


	2. 2. Dirty Talk

Lawrence couldn’t take it anymore. Axton was balls-deep in him, they were both sweating like sinners in church, and Axton’s dirty, filthy mouth was just too much to handle.

He burst out laughing. Axton ceased thrusting almost immediately and fixed him with a look that Lawrence could feel burning a hole through the back of his skull. It only made Lawrence laugh louder, giggling hard enough to dislodge the commando from his rump.

“Don’t laugh!” Axton exclaimed, slapping his ass. “I’m tryin’ to be sexy!”

“You’re always sexy,” Lawrence told him, mostly serious. The fact that he was still giggling like an ass didn’t make him seem believable in the slightest.

Axton’s lower lip was jutted out in a pout to end all pouts. “No, it’s too late. I’m insulted. Now your dirty talk’s gonna consist of ‘here comes the airplane’ and ‘open up that hangar bay door for me, baby.’”

Lawrence choked on another wheezy laugh. “You’re such a dweeb, oh my god, why do I even like you,” he babbled, gasping and arching his back as the head of Axton’s cock breached him once more with a satisfying pop.


	3. 3. Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)

Axton gave Lawrence’s forearm a generous squeeze. The muscle was rock hard under his touch. “Fuck, you’re hot.”

“Yeah?” Lawrence offered him a shy little grin and ducked his head, pleased. “Guess lifting with Brick on the weekends is starting to pay off.”

“Hell yeah it is.” Axton licked his lips and continued to knead and massage Lawrence’s muscles in his arms and shoulders. The dude had been on the noodly side when they brought him to Sanctuary, but that was a long time ago. “Could fuck me up against the wall now I bet.”

“You wanna?” Lawrence asked, eyes flicking back up to meet his. His pupils were already dilating at the very idea. “You sure you won’t come in your pants the second I pick you up?”

Axton was already reeling him in. “No promises.”


	4. 4. Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Eg and Hale in this one!

The knife was a finely sharpened double-edged blade with a handle intricately carved from the bones of a long-dead Pandoran beast. It was beautiful, it was deadly, and it was handled with the utmost care. It always was when Eg wielded it. Hale had taught him well.

He also taught him some other things.

Eg watched as Hale’s flesh, tanned by the harsh desert sun, became a pattern of pale lines left behind by the very tip of his blade. They would fade soon, but Eg would enjoy the view while he could. For him, it was a visual testimony to the kind of power he had right now.  

Hale enjoyed this sort of thing for reasons Eg couldn’t quite grasp, but he always liked seeing Hale’s stoic exterior morph into something else. He sighed and shivered as the blade made a line down his ribs, then another up the center of his chest. The bulge in his pants was noticeable, but there was no rush.

“Do you like the pain?” Eg asked quietly as he turned the blade to trace over Hale’s collarbone. So close to something so vital.

“I like you,” Hale said with equal softness. His ears turned red. “And it does feel kinda nice.”

Eg grinned and tapped the tip of the blade against Hale’s nipple, wrenching another small gasp from the man. That was just fine, too. 


	5. 5. Body Swap

“I dunno what you’re cryin’ over, darlin’ - this is  _awesome_!”

Lawrence picked his head up to glower at his lover, who was currently wiggling his ass in front of the mirror in their bedroom. His borrowed ass. Lawrence’s ass. Lawrence was staring at his own ass from across the room.

Axton was oggling it and shaking it around like it wasn’t a major problem that they had switched bodies. But it was a problem - a huge, potentially life-threatening one that Lawrence didn’t know how to fix.

“I didn’t mean to,” he groaned into his hands. His foreign-yet-familiar, calloused hands, with nails bitten to the bed and a scar across his left palm that ached a little if he balled his hand up too hard.

“Dude.” Lawrence glanced up to find Axton staring at him like he was the thickest, juiciest bullymong steak the planet had to offer. “We should have sex. Like, right now. Can you imagine how awesome that would be?”

“No,” Lawrence snapped, making a face. “It wouldn’t be awesome at all.”

“C’mon, darlin’!” Axton leaned in more, getting into Lawrence’s space. “I wanna ride my own dick.”

“What - ” Lawrence couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of his borrowed chest. “What makes you think I wanna fuck my own butt?”

Now it was Axton’s turn to burst into a fit of giggles as he climbed into Lawrence’s lap. “Have you seen your own butt? It’s a masterpiece.”

“Have you seen  _yours_? This better not be permanent ‘cos nothing beats your tuckus.” 

Axton was already kissing a line up Lawrence’s neck. “I think I can change your mind.” 


	6. 6. Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Eg and Hale.

It was almost comical when they stood with each other. Eg wasn’t as small as he had been, but he was still lithe and sharp where Hale was stout and broad. Literal opposites.

Eg liked it.

Before, Hale’s size scared him. He was brutish and rough and stoic - the stuff Pandorans all seemed to be made of. Or so Eg had foolishly assumed. Once they started communicating, Hale had been nothing but gentle with him - in touch, in the way he spoke and moved. All too soon Eg had started to view his girth as something desirable. Something he craved. He was the walking embodiment of protection and safety - something he’d needed for along time.  

When Eg took him into his house the day they killed Bogdan, he’d stripped the bigger man down to admire him. He hadn’t been ready to show himself to Hale, but he didn’t seem to mind. He let Eg touch him, stroke him, to stand in his space and really get a feel for how different they were in terms of size.

Hale - big, hulking Hale - came apart under his touch. And for a while, Eg felt bigger than anything the universe could offer him.


	7. 7. Worship (Body, etc)

It was no secret that Lawrence, once upon a time, had some crippling anxieties about his body - to the point where being intimate would only be done in the dark. And that had been before his powers had been kick-started, before he had Eridium swirls dusting his skin and a glow emanating from his hands and eyes.

Axton knew he was mostly over it, but everyone had bad days. Every once in a while he would catch Lawrence staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his purple fingers raised to his scarred face as if in a silent scream. The first few times Axton caught him like this, he would try to shrug it off or crack a joke.

He didn’t want pity, Axton knew. So, the next time he caught Lawrence on a bad day, he did the next best thing.

He took Lawrence to bed - not for sex, but to point out every single thing he adored about his body. He stripped Lawrence down carefully, kissing over every inch of imperfect flesh as it became exposed. He knelt down between his spread legs, slowly running his hands up and down his body, pausing to admire a scar here or a swirl there. Lawrence squirmed under the attention, blushing beneath his scars. At one point he tried to hide his face, but Axton pulled his hands away to kiss his knuckles and run his thumbs over the calloused purple skin.

“I love your scars,” Axton told him. He’d told him this many times before, but it never hurt to remind him. “I love your swirls and when you glow. Like a god. Gives me the biggest boner.”

A laugh snorted out of Lawrence as he shoved Axton’s shoulder. “I don’t wanna be a god,” he reminded him quietly. “I just wanna be me.”

“You are you,” Axton assured him, kissing his inner thigh. “There are a lotta parts of you, y’know? And I love all of ‘em. Especially this part.” He gave Lawrence’s dick a nice wet lick.

Lawrence burst out laughing, the sound music to Axton’s ears. “You’re such a dork,” he gasped, throwing his arms around him in a hug.

Axton squeezed him back. “But I’m  _your_ dork.”


	8. 8. Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting

If there was one thing Axton absolutely loved about Lawrence, it was the fact that he had no gag reflex. Axton was thicker than he was long, but that didn’t seem to deter Lawrence any. He could take him any which way and it was always good and perfect.

Axton thought his own technique poor in comparison. He loved sucking dick. He’d do it til his jaw fell off. But compared to Lawrence, he was pretty mediocre, and frankly, that was just unacceptable.

So, with some help from Moxxi, Axton practiced in secret. He felt like a damn fool using a toy instead of the real deal, but it really did seem to help him out a little. Lawrence would disappear to Maya’s or to play Bunkers and Badasses, and Axton would lock himself away to shove the dumb-looking thing down his throat until he stopped gagging so much. He was a man on a mission, dammit, and he never said no to a challenge.

The time came for him to put his training to the test. Lawrence stood over him where he lay face-up on their bed, his head dangling off the side of it to better get at Lawrence’s crotch. It wasn’t Axton’s favorite angle, but he knew Lawrence liked leaning over him to play with his tits.

While Lawrence busied himself doing just that, Axton took a deep breath and brought Lawrence’s cock past his lips, swallowing deeper and deeper. Lawrence lazily thrust in and out of him, humming with pleasure. Even revved up, Lawrence knew Axton’s limits and was careful not to be too rough.

Well, that was the old Axton. New and Improved Axton had a surprise for his lover. He slapped his hands on the backs of Lawrence’s thighs and pulled him closer and closer, until Axton’s nose was nestled against Lawrence’s balls for the first time ever. It brought tears to his eyes and he could only stand having Lawrence all the way down his throat for a couple seconds at a time, but he was doing it. Goddamn, he was good.

It actually took Lawrence a second to notice Axton’s achievement, but when he did, Axton felt more than heard his gasp of surprise. “You - Ax, holy shit.”

Axton just swallowed around him and gave his ass a generous slap - a silent signal to go to town. Lawrence did so eagerly, keeping his thrusts deep and rhythmic until he couldn’t stand it any longer. When he came - faster than usual, Axton noted - Axton prided himself on swallowing almost everything he had to offer.

“Ax, goddamn,” Lawrence eventually panted as he pulled himself out of Axton’s mouth with a wet pop. “That was - wow.”

Axton sat up, dazed and sore, but beyond pleased with himself. “Still practicin’, but I wanted to step up my game a lil’,” he said, shrugging. His voice was raspier than usual and his throat was already aching, but it wasn’t quite unpleasant. The slack-jawed look on Lawrence’s face was totally worth it.

“Your game is just fine,” Lawrence told him with a goofy grin. Axton didn’t miss the hearts in his eyes. “You’re so cute.”

“You shut your mouth. I’m a vicious cocksucker.”

“Best in the galaxy,” Lawrence agreed with a laugh.

“Well,” Axton said, lowering his hand to his crotch where his own excitement sat unattended, “I dunno about  _that_. I think you still got a leg up on me in that category. You can, uh, go ahead and prove it to me if you wanna.”

“Boy, do I wanna,” Lawrence said, already leaning in.


	9. 9. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got super long! Enjoy~

“Seriously?” Maya said. “You’re asking  _me_?”

Lawrence nodded, trying not to betray how stupid he felt right then and there. “I mean, I know Axton doesn’t talk about this kind of thing with Gaige. She’d use it as blackmail. You two are drinking buddies and I,” he shrugged helplessly, “I dunno, I thought he might’ve mentioned something.”

Maya squinted at him from across the booth, her drink forgotten. “Early on, he might have,” she told him slowly. “But once he realized I wasn’t interested in doing those things with him, he stopped that kind of talk.”

“Oh.” Lawrence looked down at the booth table between them, slouching with defeat. All he wanted to do was figure out what Axton liked -  _really_ liked - and do something special for him, but for some reason it was proving to be a bit of a challenge.

“Have you tried asking him what he likes?” Maya asked, clearly trying not to sound as exasperated as she looked.

“I wanted to surprise him.”

Maya blinked. “Oh. Well, uh, once he told me that his favorite color was cherry red.”

Lawrence blinked right back at her. “Okay. Um. What should I do with that information?”

“Take it to Moxxi and see what she can do for you.”

He wrinkled his nose up in protest. “Maya - ”

“I’m serious. Look, I’m sure at this point she knows the kinks of everyone in town,” she said, sliding out of the booth. “Just see what she thinks. I’m sure she’ll be more helpful than I am.”

That’s what Lawrence was afraid of.

* * *

Moxxi, as Maya suggested, did have a pretty good idea of what Axton liked and was quick to hook Lawrence up with something free of charge. Lawrence didn’t know whether to hug her or damn her for just what the hell she’d given him. Only time would tell, he supposed, and his time was almost up.

Axton came home from a mission that evening in high spirits. Lawrence approached him after he’d settled in for the night, box in hand and a blush on his face.

“I got you a present,” he said shyly. “I’m, uh, not sure you’ll like it.”

Axton cracked an easygoing grin that almost put Lawrence at ease. “Darlin’, I couldn’t possibly hate anything you got me,” he said, holding out his hands. “Unless it’s like, a restrainin’ order or somethin’.”

“No, it’s not that,” Lawrence told him. “At least, not yet.”

Axton blew a raspberry at him, then set about tearing open the box like a giddy little boy on Mercenary Day morning. Lawrence sat down on the other side of the bed, patiently watching and hoping that Axton couldn’t hear how loudly his heart was currently beating.

Axton tossed of the lid off the box, then froze. “Are these…?” He picked up the corners of the panties and lifted them out of the box. They were sheer - completely worthless when it came to actually shielding someone’s modesty - and comprised of cherry red-colored lace that looked pretty but would probably itch like the dickens.

“I - if you don’t like them, I can take them back,” Lawrence started babbling when Axton did nothing but stare at the undergarments. Dammit, he knew this was a dumb idea…!

“No, no,” Axton blurted. He looked more stunned than upset. “I’m just surprised is all. Didn’t expect this kinda thing from you.”

Lawrence fidgeted. “Are they, um. The right color? Your favorite color’s cherry red, right?”

“Yeah.” The beginnings of a smile started curling the corners of Axton’s mouth. “Makes me feel bad I don’t know yours.”

“It’s blue,” Lawrence said stupidly.

Axton’s grin widened. “Good to know.” He turned his attention back to the box and its contents, still grinning as he gently ran his fingers along the thin material. “They’re real nice, darlin’. You gonna go put it on now or do you wanna wait ‘til later tonight?”

Lawrence stared at him, his own grin now frozen painfully on his face.  _What. What_? “I…whatever you want,” he managed to choke out in between gritted teeth.  _Oh god why._

Axton’s attention was back on the panties. He bit his lip, still grinning. “Now,” he decided, passing them to Lawrence. “I can’t wait to see you in ‘em.”

Lawrence took the box and made his way into the bathroom as if on autopilot. The second he shut the door behind him, he dropped the box to the floor and sank onto his ass, mortified - and he hadn’t even put on the damn things yet!

He eyed the box from his fetal position, scowling at it. He had a feeling Moxxi knew exactly what Axton liked and had twisted her words to make Lawrence think Axton just liked wearing the lingerie under his clothes or something. If Lawrence had known this was how it was going to turn out, he never would have bothered to ask the woman for advice!

Well, maybe not, he conceded, sighing. He wanted to know what Axton liked, after all. It’s not like Moxxi had been wrong.

After another minute or two of intense thinking, Lawrence decided to try the stuff on at the very least. If he really was all that uncomfortable in it, he knew Axton would prefer he take it off than continue to feel that way. Axton was amazing like that.

Lawrence shucked off his clothes and made for the box, trying not to dwell on what he was doing. The panties were the first piece he picked up to examine. The first thing he noticed was that the fabric was actually kind of nice against his skin - cool and not at all itchy like he thought it would be.

As he pulled them up to his crotch, he found that they were tight on his hips, of course, and clung to him in all the wrong ways. His dick didn’t want to stay tucked inside the fabric, either, which made him even more self conscious - which was damn stupid, considering he could see through the fabric anyway.

He peered back into the box and found a matching bra. The very sight of it was enough to make him regret everything all over again, but he shoved those thoughts aside as best he could and hurried to put the thing on. It took him a few tries to get the clasp working, but eventually he stood clad in a matching bra and panty set, wondering just what the hell his life had become.

Finally, he found a pair of stockings in the very bottom of the box, also sheer and a lovely shade of cherry red. Absurdly, Lawrence could hear his mother’s voice in his head as he began to tug them on, urging him to bunch them up at the toes and slide them on that way instead of trying to yank them on. He never thought he’d actually have to use that advice - and in the bedroom, of all places - but lo and behold.

The box was empty now, thank god. Lawrence tugged on the panties, trying to arrange his dick in a way that wasn’t annoying, and made his way over to the full-length mirror next to the sink.

He froze at the sight of himself, then covered his face and turned the same shade of red as the lingerie he was wearing. God, the sex better be the best thing ever, he found himself thinking as he made for the door.

The look on Axton’s face when he caught sight of him might have been enough to make Lawrence stop regretting everything. The man had been in the middle of taking off his boots when the bathroom door had swung open, revealing Lawrence in all his scantily-clad glory.

Axton’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit,” he whispered. His boot fell out of his hands and hit the floor with a resounding clunk.

“Dumb, right?” Lawrence asked weakly, trying to chuckle. He felt like a fool and was a little beyond uncomfortable at this point, especially with Axton staring at him the way he was. “I think the panties are too small…”

“It’s perfect,” Axton mumbled, stumbling to his feet. He looked drunk - even his eyes were glazed over, Lawrence noticed as he got closer. But not glazed with alcohol. That was pure lust if Lawrence had ever seen it.

Axton gently took Lawrence’s hands in his and started to gently pull him towards the bed. “You’re perfect,” he continued to mumble, still looking like star-struck. “Lemme look at you.”

Lawrence was pretty sure his face was going to melt off from how hard he was blushing, but he didn’t protest as Axton sat down on the edge of the bed and positioned him to stand between his legs so that he could get a closer view of him.

“You look good in red,” Axton said teasingly. Lawrence knew he wasn’t talking about the lingerie and flicked his ear as punishment.

Embarrassment briefly forgotten, Lawrence pushed Axton flat onto the bed and straddled him. Axton grinned up at him and gripped his hips, hooking his fingers in the straps of his panties before his hands skated up to paw at his chest. The bra was an awkward fit, but Axton still seemed enthralled anyway as he slid his hands beneath it to get to Lawrence’s nipples.

“Sorry I don’t have much to offer you there,” Lawrence teased, arching his back. 

“Your tits are just fine, darlin’,” Axton informed him.

“Thanks?” Lawrence choked on a guffaw as Axton flipped their positions, snagged the bottle of lube off the bedside table, and crawled down the bed to settle between his legs.

Axton nosed at his crotch, his breath puffing hot against Lawrence’s silk-clad groin. He squirmed as Axton’s tongue snaked out to lap at the growing bulge, the sensation strange and wonderful. Any negative thoughts about the material vanished as Axton’s licking and suckling became harder, more incessant.

“This is supposed to be for you,” Lawrence gasped, arching. “I-I should be making you feel good…”

Axton pulled back to offer him a grin and eyebrow wiggle. “You are, darlin’, don’t you worry.”

As he spoke, Axton pulled the panties to the side, letting Lawrence’s cock spring free. It was a little uncomfortable all bunched up like that against his balls, but Lawrence had little time to dwell on it. Axton’s mouth was hot on his cock, his fingers slick and cool as they started probing him. The dual sensation was enough to almost drive him out of his mind.

Eventually Axton pulled off his dick to crawl up to meet him in a scorching kiss, one that Lawrence readily reciprocated. He was beyond revved up now and threw his arms around Axton’s neck, dragging his fingers across his shoulders and tangling one hand in his hair, yanking on it hard enough to wrench a snarl out of the man.

“Clothes off,” Lawrence gasped out, yanking on Axton’s shirt until he all but ripped it off. Lawrence went to follow suit with his own garments, but Axton was quick to stop him.

“You stay just like this,” he ordered breathlessly. “Want you just like this.”

Lawrence felt his face lighting up again, but he had little time to be embarrassed as Axton shucked the last of his clothes and lined himself up with him. The damn panties were giving him a hell of a wedgie, but Lawrence barely noticed - not when Axton was kissing his neck as he slowly pushed into him. In a matter of seconds, all Lawrence knew was Axton in him, around him, breathing the same air as him.

Soon Axton’s thrusts became harder, more punishing. He had the kind of look in his glazed eyes he only got when adrenaline had completely taken over, turning him into something primal and gritty.

“Jeez,” Lawrence gasped, fumbling to brace himself on the headboard before Axton fucked him into the wall. If he’d known Axton enjoyed seeing him in panties this much, he might’ve been tempted to bring it up earlier. He was going to be feeling this for days.

“Can’t help it,” Axton grunted out, voice deep and gasping. “D’you even know how fuckin’ hot you are like this?”

“I’ve got a pretty good idea, yeah,” Lawrence barely managed to get out. Axton was fucking him so hard his breaths were being damn near punched out of him.

All good things had to come to an end eventually, and they weren’t quite the young men they had once been. Too soon Axton came with an inhuman noise and gripped Lawrence like his life depended on it, tearing at his underwear hard enough to rip in places. Lawrence barely noticed, too out of his mind with his own orgasm as it snuck up on him, leaving him clinging to Axton for the next several seconds.

Gradually their pants and gasps melted into deep breaths and wheezy chuckles, as they so often did after a hearty romp. They collapsed side by side in a sweaty heap, still struggling to get their brains back online. In the meantime, all they could do was lazily makeout and snicker to themselves.

Eventually Axton pulled away and stretched every inch of himself, groaning as his back popped. “Damn, darlin’,” he said through a pleased sigh. “ _Damn_. That was the best gift anyone’s given me ever.”

Lawrence turned over onto his side to face him. “Honestly? I went into this thinking you would want to wear all this under your clothes or something.”

That had Axton humming with consideration. “I could give it a try,” he said, then hooked his finger in Lawrence’s bra to give the abused thing one last snap. “Think we might need to get another set, though. You pretty much ruined this one.”

“Me?  _You_ were the one who practically tore it all off me!” Lawrence laughed, laying his head on Axton’s chest.

He had a point, though, Lawrence thought as they settled down for one hell of a nap. They were going to need to stock up on lingerie if this was going to become something they did on occasion. And frankly, after what just happened, Lawrence was a hundred percent on board with that.


	10. 10. Gun Play

“That’s hot.”

“What is?”

Lawrence leaned forward, his glazed eyes on the Jacobs revolver Axton was currently disassembling and cleaning at the kitchen table in their shared bungalow. Normally Lawrence frowned upon him having his gear out like this, but Johnny was sleeping over at the Sanders’ place in Sanctuary, giving them all the time in the world to do the stuff they didn’t normally like doing in his company. Cleaning their guns was one thing. Getting drunk and high was another, though  _someone_ had apparently already gotten a head start.

“That,” Lawrence said, gesturing at the table. “Doin’ that thing with your hands. S’hot.”

“You’re drunk,” Axton said through a chuckle.

“High,” Lawrence corrected him, scooting closer. His pupil was blown to shit, his smile lazy and posture lax. “Can’t get drunk anymore, ‘member? God, you’ve got nice hands.”

Axton laughed again. “Thanks, darlin’. Yours ain’t so bad either.”

Lawrence hummed dismissively and continued to scoot closer until he eventually planted himself across the table from Axton. He gurgled something that Axton didn’t quite catch, but before he could ask, Lawrence leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the barrel of the revolver in a wet kiss. Axton froze, slack-jawed, as Lawrence continued to make out with the gun, going as far as to dip his tongue into the barrel. It wasn’t really Axton’s thing, but damn if Lawrence didn’t look hot making out with something other than him for a change.

“Jeez, how much did you smoke?” Axton wondered out loud. “I’m gonna kick Eg’s ass for bein’ such an enabler.”

Lawrence just grinned, the barrel trapped between his teeth and his tongue wiggling against it. “Lemme live a lil’,” he said - or so Axton assumed. He couldn’t say much with a gun jammed in his mouth.

When he finally pulled back, a string of saliva dangled between him and the revolver. He didn’t notice, of course, too busy waiting for some sort of reaction from Axton.

“Have fun with all that nasty oil in your mouth,” was all he offered.

Lawrence just licked his lips, making them shine. “You know I can’t taste anything anymore,” he said, leaning in.

“Yeah,” Axton said, pushing him back with the tip of his finger. “You also ain’t gonna be kissin’ me for the next couple hours ‘til that shit’s outta your mouth.”

At that, Lawrence slumped with defeat, his mood doing a complete flip. “But Ax,” he whined, bottom lip wobbling. “Not even one?”

“Oh, for the love of - c’mere.” Axton grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him. It was brief, but it was still long enough for the stupid oil to transfer over. Axton gagged loudly at the taste. “Fuckin’ -  _fuck_. The things I do for you!”

“Love you, too,” Lawrence cooed, grinning.


	11. 11. Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Axton not knowing when to say stop. Don't worry, there's aftercare and a happy ending.

“Don’t come until I say,” Lawrence breathed.

Axton’s heart fell out of his ass. They had been going at it for nearly half an hour now and he was already so fuckin’ close to blowing his load in Lawrence.

Still. He was a damn good lover; he prided himself on never leaving anyone unsatisfied. If Lawrence wanted him to last, he was going to last as long as humanly possible. His reputation depended on it. Plus, y’know, it would make Lawrence happy, and that was always one of Axton’s top priorities in life.

Ten minutes later, Axton was pretty sure he was going to die. He was aching all over - mostly his groin, but his hips were also getting sore from Lawrence riding him with reckless abandon. His body was making it excruciatingly clear that he wasn’t a young man anymore.

“Law,” he choked out, “I gotta - can I please just…”

“Not yet,” Lawrence said sweetly, his voice low. He was riding him slower now, grinding more than bouncing. It was driving Axton out of his goddamn mind.

“But…” Axton gritted his teeth, determined to go for as long as Lawrence needed. He gripped his hips, trying to slow the guy’s pace, but Lawrence was relentless. Stupid godlike entity with his stupid godlike stamina. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Lawrence let out a small laugh, too distracted with chasing his own pleasure to really notice anything Axton had to say. It also explained why he was oblivious to Axton’s rapidly-growing agony.

Axton threw his head back, groaning through his teeth as his body really started to ache. “Please can I come? Please,  _please_.”

Lawrence was stroking himself leisurely now, his eyes closed with pleasure. “Just one more minute.”

And Axton, for all he prided himself on being an excellent lover, could not handle one more minute of this. But he did, fucking Lawrence through his orgasm even as his brain short-circuited. Dimly he heard Lawrence gasp out, “Come for me, Ax,” and that was all his body needed to essentially splinter to pieces.

It hurt like a bitch. He could hardly breathe through his orgasm, as his entire body locked up in agony. Time lost all meaning to him for a while, until suddenly he was coming back to himself with a rush of emotion and exhaustion - a deadly combination.

“Ax? Ax!” Lawrence was cupping his face in his hands and pawing at him. He sounded so worried; Axton forced himself to blink past what were definitely tears blurring his vision to meet the man’s gaze, but his eyes wouldn’t keep things in focus for long.

“Law,” he managed to gurgle. His voice sounded foreign to his own ears.

“Are you okay? You - ” Lawrence bit his lip, beyond worried, and rubbed his thumbs along his cheeks to smooth away his tears. “That was too much, wasn’t it? I’m sorry.”

Axton could only blink blearily for a couple of minutes, still struggling to get past whatever the hell was happening to him. His body still hurt, but there was some weird mental and emotional baggage smothering him, too. It made it hard to see, hard to think. He only really started to come back to himself when Lawrence started to clean him up with a warm, wet cloth from the bathroom. The gentle motions helped bring him back.

Lawrence looked scared out of his mind, he noted sadly. When he caught Axton’s gaze, he was near tears. “You okay?” he asked again, tossing the cloth aside to quickly settle down next to him.

Axton immediately leaned into him. “Can we never do that again?” he asked quietly.

“Of course,” Lawrence whispered back, stroking his face. “Why didn’t you use the safe word? I didn’t want to hurt you.”

He shrugged helplessly. “Wanna make you happy.”

“Ax, just having you in my butt makes me happy.”

Axton snorted out a wheezy laugh, earning a kiss on his brow and fingers petting his hair. The simple motion was making him drowsy, but he also dimly knew that Lawrence was slowly snuffing out the pain in his body with each tender touch.

“You don’t have to prove anything to me,” Lawrence told him softly. “You make me happy. You’re the best at sex. You’re amazing just the way you are.”

“Oh, hush,” Axton mumbled, ducking his head so Lawrence couldn’t see how red his face was getting.

“Shit, are you being humble right now? I really  _did_  work you too hard, didn’t I?” Lawrence teased, kissing the top of his head. “My poor commando.”

“Oh hush!” Axton exclaimed through a much-needed laugh. 


	12. 12. Hand-jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eg and Hale again!

“You’re blushing.”

Hale’s lower lip jutted out in a pout. “Am not.”

“You are,” Eg said, laughing quietly. “Are you nervous?”

“No.”

“Not even a little?”

Hale averted his gaze as his blush moved down his bare neck and shoulders. The rest of him was bare, too. Eg wondered if he’d wind up blushing with his whole body by the end of the night.

“I’m nervous,” Eg admitted quietly, turning his gaze back to the rather impressive cock he had resting in the palm of his hand. He wasn’t quite stroking it yet. He wanted to get a feel for it first - and he wanted Hale to relax. He was so tense Eg was worried he might hurt himself.

A thought occurred to him. “Is that why you’re nervous?” he asked. “Because you know I am too?”

Hale averted his gaze again. Bingo. “I don’t know what to do,” he said quietly, clenching his fists at his side. He knew not to touch, but that was about it.

“Stand there,” Eg told him with a kind smile, “and let me take care of you.”

He sat down on the bed in front of Hale and started stroking him, quickly bringing him to full mast. He was hot and heavy in his grasp, and big, like the rest of him. Not intimidatingly so, but enough to make Eg squirm a little with something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“I can’t wait to have this is in me,” he blurted without thinking.

Hale’s knees buckled for half a second, but he recovered before he could hit the floor. His entire body was flushed now, as Eg predicted, and sweat dotted his furrowed brow. He probably wasn't going to last.

“Do you want to lie down? Here.” Eg guided him to fly flat on his back on the bed, then, in a hasty decision, Eg climbed on top of him. He still wore his knee-length tunic, shielding himself from view, but that certainly didn’t stop him from grinding down on Hale’s leg as he continued to stroke him.

And Hale, bless him, continued to keep his hands to himself, bringing them up to drag through his hair and cover his face when his grunts and heavy sighs got too loud in his own ears.

“Don’t,” Eg said softly, pulling on one of his wrists. “Don’t hide. I asked to see all of you, remember?”

Hale whined in protest, but let his hands fall away to clutch at the bed sheets instead. He was rigid now, more than before; Eg realized he was trying so very hard not to buck up into his hands despite his body’s growing urgency for release. He was being so good for Eg.

Eg rewarded him with a quickened pace, more swipes of his thumb across the tip of his cock. Hale’s gasps became heaving; Eg watched with delight as the muscles in his stomach contracted with pleasure.

“Gonna come,” Hale choked out.

Eg bit his lip and watched as Hale came undone beneath him, even letting out a few loud cries as he came all over himself. Eg stroked him through it, only slowing when Hale’s face began to scrunch up again with discomfort. Eg settled beside him, dragging his curious fingers through the mess left behind on Hale’s still heaving chest.

"You all right?" Eg whispered when he was sure Hale had come back to himself. 

A beautiful, lazy grin stretched across Hale’s face - the biggest smile Eg had ever seen on him. “Amazing,” he slurred, already rolling on top of him. Eg froze for half a second, but melted back into the blankets when he realized Hale just wanted to snuggle down for the night.

"Can I do anything for you?" Hale asked through a yawn.

“I’m okay,” Eg told him quietly, petting his hair. “You’ve done more for me tonight than you can imagine.”


	13. 13. Titfucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that weekend updates might be late.

“This is stupid,” Axton was still grumbling. “They ain’t even that big.”

Lawrence looked down at where he was currently straddling his boyfriend’s chest. The man, despite his deep frown, had obediently brought his hands up to cup his breasts and push them as close together as possible. Lawrence’s cock sat in the small valley between them, ready for action.

“Think of it as putting your dad flab to good use,” Lawrence teased, earning a burning glare from the man beneath him.

“I’ll put it to good use by throwin’ your ass outta my bed,” Axton growled, slapping Lawrence’s thigh. “If you get come in my hair I’m gonna be real mad.”

“Duly noted,” Lawrence said as he started moving.

Despite claiming to not care for any of this, when Lawrence glanced down through the veil of lust clouding his vision, he saw Axton flushed all the way down to his chest and sweat beading on his brow. His gaze was focused on the cock between his breasts, damn near hypnotized by the back and forth motion that brought the tip of Lawrence’s cock close to his mouth.

Sure enough, when Lawrence chanced a longer thrust that brought his cock close to Axton’s mouth, he opened it obediently, trying to at the very least lick the damn thing. When Lawrence retreated, he let out a whine and kicked his legs like a kid having a tantrum.

“Just lemme suck it,” he whined. “This is stupid!”

“Maybe later,” Lawrence promised with a toothy grin. “I like seeing you like this.”

“Lookin’ like a damn fool?”

“Oh hush.” Lawrence tweaked one of his nipples, making him grunt. “You kept saying you wanted to be more adventurous in the bedroom. This ain’t good enough for you?”

“I was thinkin’ like, bondage or roleplay or some shit. Not you tryin’ to fuck my tits.”

Lawrence slowed his thrusts and sent Axton a watery-eyed, wobbly-bottom-lip look. “Want me to stop?”

Axton scowled up at him. He knew this game and fell for it every damn time anyway. “Just - make it quick. My arms are gettin’ tired.”

“Quick is my middle na - wait, no, that’s not what I meant. Stop laughing!”

At least Axton was laughing too hard to keep whining, Lawrence thought as he started thrusting again.

When Lawrence came a few minutes later, he didn’t bother holding back despite Axton’s threat. Axton grunted as some of it landed on his lips, then scrunched up his face as more shot across the bridge of his nose and up into his cowlick. Not a lot, but enough to seal the deal.

Both men stared at each other for a good ten seconds, Lawrence panting and nervous and Axton glaring murderous daggers up at him. He probably would’ve been a lot scarier if he hadn’t been covered in come, but Lawrence wasn’t about to tell him that.

“You heard what I said about my hair,” Axton gritted out.

“Y-yeah.”

“I want you in those fuckin’ panties every day ‘til I eat shit.”

“Okay,” Lawrence squeaked out. “You know, you look good in white - ”

Lawrence shrieked as Axton surged up and tackled him onto the mattress.


	14. 14. Aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the actual prompts for the 14th boring, so I picked one from the previous days to write about. Also, this deals with aphrodisiacs almost to the fuck-or-die extent, so consent is an issue some might not be cool with. Ax and Law are in an established relationship, but it still might skeeve some people out. Fair warning.

“So,” Maya began blandly over the ECHO, “we’ve got a problem.”

Lawrence frowned. “Good or bad problem?”

“Since when is something that’s labeled ‘a problem’ ever a good thing?”

“Got me there.”

Maya cleared her throat and began primly, “As you know, Hammerlock sent Axton and I out to Aegrus to collect some rare, unclassified flower for testing and, uh...well, let’s just say it had some interesting side effects when we did find them.”

“Side effects like...someone grew another limb or…?”

“Like, the flower spewed some sort of pollen into Axton’s face when he plucked it and now he’s actively trying to hump my leg.”

Lawrence sat up straighter. “Are you okay?”

“ _I’m_ fine,” Maya informed him, sounding annoyed that he even doubted her. “I’ve got Axton tied up in the back of a runner for his own safety. Figured I could either take him to Dr. Zed or ask you to come get him. One of these choices has a chance of being more non-lethal.”  
  
“I’ll take care of him,” Lawrence said, already getting to his feet. “Where are you?”

“Just outside Overlook. I didn’t think he’d want anyone else seeing him like this.”

‘Like this,’ Lawrence quickly found out, translated into a drooling, slack-jawed, hogtied mess. Axton was flushed and sweating and, upon closer inspection, speckled from head-to-toe with some strange yellow dust. The pollen from that stupid flower, Lawrence wagered. Hopefully it wasn’t contagious.

Upon seeing him, Axton jerked into a sitting position. “Hey, darlin’,” he slurred, breaking into a magnificent, drunken smile. “Let’s fuck.”

Maya rolled her eyes and gestured to their disabled friend. “All yours,” she said. “I’m going to take this flower to Hammerlock and see if there’s a way to reverse whatever’s been done, but I doubt it. In the meantime, you deal with this.”

Lawrence cocked a brow at her. “Deal with it how?”

Maya eyed Axton’s pants where they were quite obviously tented at the crotch. “I think you can figure it out.”

* * *

Lawrence took them back to their house on Wam Bam Island. He was careful to keep Axton’s hands bound the whole while. It wasn’t like Axton could ever hope to overpower him, but he didn’t want him trying. Axton would hate himself if he found out he tried.

Assuming he’d ever be back in his right mind again, that is. Lawrence was hesitant to try to flush whatever this was out of Axton’s system. Broken bones and bruises were easy enough to fix, but this was a first for him and he was afraid to screw it up.

So, he set his boyfriend down on the couch and carelly pried his legs from around his waist. “Settle down, Ax,” he said gently. “You’re home, you’re safe - ”

“Pants,” Axton gritted out, “off.”

“What?”

The groan that came out of Axton was equal parts animalistic and frustrated. “I need you in my pants right the fuck now,” he snarled. His pupils were so dilated that Lawrence almost missed the fact that his eyes were now discolored - a deep purple instead of their usual green-gray. Not good.

“Just breathe for me, okay?” Lawrence said softly, stroking his face. He was so warm it was almost a concern. “You need to relax.”

“Need,” Axton moaned as he sucked Lawrence's thumb into his mouth. “You. In. Me.”

“Alright, alright,” Lawrence murmured, helping him sit up. He kept his hands bound, worried that he’d hurt himself otherwise. “Ax, are you in there at all right now?”

Axton blinked, briefly shaking off the haze in his vision. “I am,” he managed to grit out, squeezing his eyes shut again. “But I can’t - the stupid flower, it - ”

Lawrence hushed him, now feeling slightly better about helping him alleviate some of his pain. “Lemme take care of you.”

Axton just gurgled in affirmation as Lawrence undid his fly and pulled his cock out of his pants. He immediately tried to thrust up into Lawrence’s mouth, but Lawrence held him down by his thighs, his inhuman strength winning over him easily.

Maybe it was an effect of the flower’s pollen or maybe it was just because Axton was already so vamped up - either way, it only took a few strokes and bobs of Lawrence’s head to bring him to the edge. Axton came with a high, warbling moan that sent pangs of desire straight to Lawrence’s dick - which, he quickly learned, was a good thing since Axton coming didn’t seem to dampen the rampant desire burning his blood in the slightest.

"More," he ordered, jerking his hips and spreading his legs even wider. His cock was still hard and at attention.

Lawrence sighed and started stripping. It was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

Early the next morning, maybe ten or so hours after Maya had called Lawrence to tell him his boyfriend had been drugged, Axton opened his eyes. They were back to their normal shade of steel, if a little more bleary than usual.

“You good now?” Lawrence asked him, brushing his hair off his brow. It was brittle with dried sweat.

Axton’s lower lip jutted out in a tired pout. “A flower jizzed in my face and now I’m here with a sore ass and a chafed dick,” he grumbled. “Fuckin’ peachy.”

Lawrence frowned. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“Ain’t your fault,” Axton said, lifting his arms to stretch out all his kinks. “Thanks for helpin’ me out. Dunno if I would’ve made it through the night without some sort of divine intervention. That bein’ you.”

“Well, I am pretty godlike,” Lawrence said, earning a quiet chuckle out of his partner.

“Yeah you are. You can, uh," Axton wiggled, "prove it by healing my lower back pain, if you want.”

With a laugh, Lawrence rolled over to do just that.


	15. 15. Lapdance

Axton awoke feeling like he’d been run over by a pack of bullymong, then devoured by a thresher. His mouth was full of cotton, his head swimming, and his stomach churning with the need to just purge. He hadn’t felt this bad since his bachelor party on Dionysus.

Someone started running their fingers through his hair, soothing away his ailments bit by bit. He sighed gratefully and eventually chanced opening his eyes. Lawrence was lounging beside him in their bed with the biggest fuckin’ smirk tugging on his lips - his first clue that what happened last night at Moxxi’s was definitely embarrassing.

“What’re you lookin’ so damn smug for, huh?” Axton asked, digging the palm of his hand into his eye. “Who’d I suck face with now?”

Lawrence’s grin only widened. “No face sucking,” he said. “Just a lot of dancing.”

Axton slapped a hand over his face. “Fuck me.”

“Oh, you wanted that, too. From multiple people. You wanna see?”

“See what? Me makin’ an ass outta myself?”

“Yeah.” Lawrence grinned as he rolled over and snagged an ECHO device off the bedside table. Axton groaned and covered his face as Lawrence brought up a video file. “You can thank Maya for graciously recording you rubbing your ass on everything and everyone in the bar.”

The video started up, the blown-out audio almost too much to deal with. Most of Sanctuary was stuffed into Moxxi’s bar for Luck of the Zaford’s week, as were a handful of folks from outside of town. Those who weren’t crammed into booths were stuck filling in the gaps on the dance floor.

Maya swiveled the camera around to focus on the bar, and there he was, stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and shaking his ass to the loud, pulsating music on the counter. He wasn’t the only one up there, but he was definitely the only one who was drunk outta their goddamn mind. He was trying to sing along to whatever nonsense was coming out of the speakers above him - a fact that embarrassed him more than the fact he was dancing like a fool in front of a hundred people.

“It gets better,” Lawrence informed him cheerfully.

Better, of course, only meant worse for Axton. Eventually he hopped down off the counter, almost face planting in the process, and made his way over to Brick of all people to start grinding on. The bigger man laughed loudly and played along, going as far as to smack Axton’s ass before gently (or as gently as the man could, at any rate) shoving him onto his next victim.

Axton stumbled across the crowded room, and Maya was quick to follow after him, still recording and giggling like a damn maniac the whole while. He stopped to bump and grind on several friends, including Karima, Zero and Lilith, all of whom took his drunken shenanigans with stride. When he found Ellie, though, all bets were off.

The dance he gave Ellie was more intimate than the others, mostly because she didn’t shoo him away after a few seconds. She let him straddle her legs and bury his face in her massive cleavage, and a moment later he stopped gyrating, simply lying there like an asshole while Ellie guffawed and patted his back.

“Did I pass out in there?” Axton wondered, earning a sputtering laugh from Lawrence.

He answered his own question when he abruptly jerked up and swayed away from Ellie with a pinch on the butt that he probably hadn’t even felt. Maya said something to Ellie that had the mechanic laughing anew, but the music drowned out their conversation. Ellie pointed at something over Maya’s shoulder, prompting her to swing the camera around to focus on Axton, who was now headed back towards the bar. The video cut out a second later, but that was fine - Axton had seen enough.

“Did I even try to grind on you?” he asked, passing the ECHO back to Lawrence.

“Not once.”

Axton snorted. “And you still carried my drunk ass home anyway.”

“Moxxi threw you out when you started stuffing her own tip money down your pants, so I didn’t have much of a choice.” Lawrence didn’t look mad, though. His smirk had faded into a fond smile. “It was nice seeing you let loose.”

Axton sent him a squinty-eyed look. “Seeing me throw myself at other people was nice?”

Lawrence shrugged one shoulder. “You looked younger,” he said quietly. “Carefree. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you laugh or smile so much.”

That - well, that was just sad, to be honest. “You make me laugh and smile plenty, darlin’,” he said softly, rolling over onto his side to face him.

“I know,” Lawrence said, smooching him on his forehead. “Seeing you almost pass out in Ellie’s cleavage made me laugh and smile plenty, too.”


	16. 16. Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which there is no actual pegging because I suck lmao.

“I want to have sex with Hale,” Eg said.

Axton blinked. “Okay,” he drawled. “What’s stoppin’ you?”

“Specifically?” Eg fidgeted. He was blushing harder than what looked humanly possible, but he didn’t back down. “Me lacking some specific equipment. I want to be able to return the favor. My fingers do the job well enough, but it would be nice if I could give him more.”

“So why come to me? You’re not - ” Axton wrinkled his nose up. “I’m not fuckin’ your boyfriend.”

“No!” Eg shrieked, covering his face in utter embarrassment. “I just - I thought you might know where I could go to get...something…”

“Oh.” Axton rubbed his chin, thoughtful. Moxxi was the obvious answer here, but the thought of sending Eg off to ask her sent a chill down Axton’s spine. He couldn’t do that to the kid. “I think I can hook you up.”

Eg dropped his hands. “Really?”

“Maybe. What’re you gonna give me in return, though? Vault hunters don’t do things out of the kindness of their heart.”

The kid’s expression fell. “I-I don’t have any money,” he said, already tearing up. “Um. I-I guess I could try to get you some veggies from the garden, but I don’t know how useful those could be for a vault hunter…”

Axton pursed his lips, then let out a sigh of defeat. “You’ll just owe me one,” he decided.

Eg’s face lit up with a grateful smile. “Okay.”

Axton wasn’t looking forward to explaining to Moxxi what the hell he needed a friggin’ dildo for, but there he was, hunched over her bar quietly asking her to do him a solid. As he predicted, the woman needled him for a minute or so until he pointed out that the damn thing wasn’t for him. Then she was all too happy to comply, trading something she “just so happened to have” for more than half of what Axton had earned that day.

Worth it, he decided when he found Eg and saw the kid start vibrating with excitement.

“Here.” Axton tossed him the package and watched him unwrap it. “Don’t say I never did anythin’ for you.”

“I don’t think I’ve said that ever,” Eg graciously pointed out. He blinked, confused, as he pulled out a dildo of a decent size along with a holster for it. “What’re the straps for?”

“So you can wear it while you fuck him.”

Eg’s eyes grew wide. “So it’s like I really have a…?” For a moment, Axton was concerned the kid was going to cry. Then he threw himself at Axton in a hug, almost smacking Axton in the face with the dildo as he did so. “Thank you! It’s perfect! We should test it out right now to make sure it’s in working condition, don’t you think?”

Axton blinked, registered what the kid was suggesting, then recoiled with a sputter. “ _What_?”

Eg burst out laughing. “I’m kidding! I just wanted to see what you’d say.”

Axton put a hand over his rapidly-beating heart. “And if I had agreed?”

“Well,” Eg waggled his eyebrows, “then I suppose Hale would be getting two presents tonight, wouldn’t he?”

“Now you’re just sayin’ shit.”

“Am I?” Eg cracked a saucy grin.

“Oh, go fuck your boyfriend’s brains out already,” Axton grumbled, shooing him away. “You’re friggin’ welcome.”

* * *

“Where’d you get that thing anyway?” Hale slurred through a heavy, sated sigh later that night, after Eg had thoroughly put ‘that thing’ to good use.

“Axton,” Eg replied as he ran his fingers through Hale’s sweat-matted hair. He had never seen Hale like this before - like he’d been reduced to a puddle of slag. “I owe him a favor now.”

“Mm. You and me both.” Hale stretched, cracking his back and wiggling his toes. “Got an idea of how we could repay him.”

Eg grinned. “Me too.”


	17. 17. Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this counts, but here we go! More Eg and Hale.

Hale looked up as Eg walked into their shared house. “What are you wearing?” he blurted.

Eg glanced down at the bandit garb that he was currently sporting. It was nothing fancy - just fingerless gloves, a tattered scarf wrapped around his neck, some leather armor strapped around his chest and shoulder, and patchy boots that came up to his knees, but seeing them on Eg was doing things to Hale’s groin. Nice things. The blade holstered at Eg’s hip and the rifle on his back were only helping fuel that rapidly-growing fire in his pants.

“Larry helped me pick it out,” Eg replied, shrugging. “Shea’s been teaching me how to use a rifle and I couldn’t very well head out of town wearing my usual clothes. Are you blushing?”

Hale just rumbled and approached his boyfriend, wanting to get a better look at him. His hair was tied back for once, exposing his big round eyes and the freckles across the bridge of his nose. The tip of it was red - burnt by the harsh Pandoran sun.

“You like what I'm wearing?” Eg asked. His small smirk betrayed the fact that he knew damn well Hale liked it. “Does it make me look Pandoran?”

Hale rumbled out another affirmation as he leaned down and nosed at the side of his boyfriend’s head - his code for “I want to kiss you.” He wanted far more than that, but he wasn’t about to push.

Eg hummed, his smirk widening, but otherwise didn’t move. Hale let out an annoyed huff and nudged him again, practically snorting into his hair like a damn dog looking for scraps, but a sharp poke in his gut made him pull back. Eg had his blade in his hand, the pointy end of it tapping against Hale’s lower torso.

“I can play the part just as well,” Eg said quietly, his voice low and as dangerous as the blade in his hand. He poked Hale just a tiny bit harder. “Would you like to see?”

“Guh,” Hale said because he couldn’t remember how to speak real words.

Eg held his smoldering look for five more seconds before he burst out laughing and covered his mouth with his free hand. “That was so dumb, I’m sorry!” he said in between cackles. “The look on your face right now - I didn’t cut you, did I?”

Hale just lowered his head onto Eg’s shoulder in defeat. “Can I kiss you now?” he mumbled.

“Of course, silly,” Eg said, rising up on his tiptoes to meet him halfway. "And you can kiss me some more later tonight when I take you to bed wearing these clothes. How does that sound?"

" _Guh_."


	18. 18. Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are taking so long! My keyboard broke a few days ago so I had to wait for a new one to arrive. Add that to the fact that I'm in a bit of a writing rut at the moment and, well, slow (and likely smutless) updates incoming.
> 
> I didn't like any of the choices for today so I picked one from an earlier day. Enjoy!

The next wave of Crimson Raiders trainees could come strutting in at any second and see them fucking like animals in the middle of their communal shower. Normally Axton would welcome a bit of adventure in their relationship, but those trainees were supposed to look upon him and all the other vault hunters with at least a tiny semblance of respect.

Then again, he reasoned, maybe they’d give him mad props for not only getting laid, but also doing it fearlessly in public. He knew he would want to high five his CO if he caught them getting down and dirty.

Axton grunted as Lawrence shoved him flat against the wall, which was still freezing despite the hot water showering down on the two of them. “Jesus,” he gritted out, bearing down on Lawrence in a fit of retaliation.

“Call me Lawrence,” Lawrence breathed from over his shoulder before sinking his teeth into Axton’s shoulder.

“I’ll be callin’ you somethin’ all right if you don’t get this show on the fuckin’ road,” Axton growled, wiggling his hips. “If you don’t have me coming in the next five minutes, I’m never lettin’ you bend me over in public ever again - ”

Definitely the wrong thing to say to a dude with Eridium-fueled super powers who was already revved up from the sparring session they’d had half an hour earlier. Axton exhaled heavily as Lawrence grabbed him by his hips and angled him exactly the way he wanted him.

“Ask and ye shall receive,” Lawrence rumbled as he got to work.


	19. 19. Nipple Play

“They look so sensitive,” Lawrence cooed. “I mean, more than usual.”

Axton let out a strangled grunt as his lover’s fingers once again found his nipples to tweak and play with. They were already so tender and red from the absolutely obscene makeout session Lawrence had with them a few minutes ago. Axton would be feeling this for days, goddammit.

“Methinks you have a fetish,” he gritted out, picking his head up to glare at the man between his legs. “Can you at least touch my dick while you fondle my tits?”

“I need both hands for these babies,” Lawrence said, his hungry gaze locked onto his prey. “Come to Papa.”

His mouth descended once more, and Axton let his head fall back with a defeated groan. He was in for a rough night.


	20. 20. Threesome (or more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karima is the lucky lady for this threesome!

“Do you ever miss them?”

“What?”

“Women.” Lawrence let out a small, wistful sigh and eyed Moxxi from across the room of her bar. “I mean, I barely have enough experience to really have the right to pine like this, but gosh.”

Axton chuckled into his drink, then took a swig. “Oh, yeah,” he admitted. “There ain’t nothin’ like a good pair of tits. Your ass is beautiful, darlin’, but it doesn’t do much in the way of bein’ a nice place to lay my head after a good fuck.”

“Yeah,” Lawrence agreed through another sigh, still clearly distracted by the thoughts of lovely ladies. He paused, then sent his partner a leer. “Your ass, on the other hand…”

Blushing, Axton fired off a dirty look and downed half of his drink. "If you could have a threesome with me and a lady, who'd you pick?"

Lawrence pursed his lips, humming. "Probably Karima," he admitted as his cheeks turned red.

Axton arched a surprised brow. "Seriously? I thought for sure you'd say Moxxi," he said.

"She’s..." Lawrence trailed off, now looking a little uncomfortable. “After what happened - I don’t think I could do that with her. Don’t get me wrong - she’s a great person, but…”

“You ain’t gotta explain anythin’ to me, darlin’.”

Lawrence’s smile returned. “There was something just...really nice about the one night Karima and I had," he continued wistfully. "We were both lonely and touch-starved at the time. But the sex - it was slow. Sweet. I could tell her mind was elsewhere for most of it, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about you, either."

Axton snorted and managed to resist rolling his eyes. "So you like it slow and sweet. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Their sex was the opposite, usually - not to the point where it was brutal or even all that frantic, but they were both men; Lawrence could handle more than Axton would normally dish out to his female partners, that much was for sure.

"I mean, I like it slow and sweet sometimes. Other times," Lawrence leaned in close and gazed up at him from under his lashes, "I really, really like it when you come home high on adrenaline and fuck me so hard I see stars for a good ten minutes after."

Axton felt his cheeks turning red for multiple reasons. It wasn't often he came home that revved up after a mission, but when he did - boy, did he go all out. It was a boost to his ego knowing that Lawrence actually enjoyed it when he got that rough.

“Well,” Axton began with a smirk, “the next time you want it slow and sweet, lemme know and I’ll hail Karima.”

Lawrence choked on his beer. “I - Jesus, Ax, I didn’t think you’d be okay with letting me hop into bed with other people,” he said in between coughs.

“Who said anything about it being just the two of you? Unless you’re not down with threesomes.”

Lawrence’s cheeks turned red again. “I-I mean,” he sputtered, “I wouldn’t...say no…”

Axton cracked a smirk, already brainstorming. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

Axton, being the jerk that he was, waited just long enough for Lawrence to forget their little conversation before he called Karima. She was immediately on board with the plan once Axton explained it all, and together they picked a date.

Lawrence had no clue until Axton brought him to Overlook a few days later. “You’re serious,” he wheezed, but by then it was too late to back out now anyway - Karima was already opening her door for them.

“W-welcome,” she said, stepping aside so they could enter her home. She had tidied up for them and had even set out some refreshments to help ease some tension out of everyone, bless her heart.

Lawrence seemed grateful for the drinks even if they wouldn’t really help him chill out any. He downed about three before Karima reached across the table to squeeze his hand.

“We’re all friends here,” she reminded them with another dazzling smile. “Let’s j-just relax and have some fun.”

Lawrence tried to return it, but he was still shifting anxiously in his seat and fiddling with his sleeves. Axton was beginning to wonder if this was a mistake, that maybe he should have told Lawrence what he had planned for them.

Axton and Karima locked eyes for a second. Then, reading his mind, she rose to her feet, came around the table, and leaned down to offer Lawrence a kiss. He accepted it with a sigh of relief, the tension damn near melting out of him the deeper the kiss became.

Slowly they made their way upstairs to Karima’s bedroom, shedding clothes and exchanging kisses the whole way. Once there, Axton spent some time watching Lawrence refamiliarize himself with Karima’s body. His touch was gentle and careful - very opposite from the kinds of caresses and squeeze he’d give Axton. Their kisses were equally sweet, almost to the point where Axton thought he should look away.

Karima wasn’t about to have that, though. “You g-gonna join us or are you just c-content to watch?” she teased, beckoning him closer with a crooked finger. “My bed’s big en-enough for the three of us.”

It was, even long after they got their show on the road. The blankets got kicked off as the night progressed, the pillows meeting a similar fate. The remaining sheets became damp with sweat and tugged out of position by floundering hands and flailing legs.

Axton would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed the touch and feel of a woman. Karima was soft in all the right places, patient when need be but saucy all the same. Axton could see why Lawrence chose her in his moment of loneliness.

She let Lawrence take her from behind while her hands and mouth tended to Axton. The sight of Lawrence grunting and groaning over Karima’s pale back aroused him more than her ministrations did, but he was sound of mind enough not to tell her that. He busied his mouth by pulling Lawrence down for some smooches, but Lawrence was pulling away soon enough, too distracted by Karima to pay much attention to him at the moment. Honestly, Axton wasn’t about to blame him.

Apparently he was sound of mind to offer Karima some pointers on how to pleasure Axton, though. “Lower,” Lawrence told her through a toothy grin. “Use your fingers, Kari.”

She understood immediately and, after fumbling blindly with the bottle of lube, slid a careful finger into him. Axton groaned through his teeth, both hating and loving how Lawrence knew exactly how to get his engines revving to near overload in a matter of seconds. He wasn’t a young man anymore, dammit.

“Not fair,” he wheezed as Karima somehow found his prostate almost immediately.

All too soon he had to urge Karima to pull off him before he ended their shenanigans before they could really start. She didn’t tease him, thankfully - just settled herself so that her back was propped up against his chest. Axton brought his hands around her to play with her tits while Lawrence got back to work pleasuring her, this time with his mouth.

“That’s hot as fuck,” Axton breathed in between sucking kiss marks into the side of Karima’s neck. “Do her good, Law.”

“He is,” Karima gasped, clenching her toes in the mussed up sheets. Her hands came up, one finding Axton’s hair to grip while the other found a home in Lawrence’s. The other man groaned as she pushed him harder against him, her intentions clear.

Lawrence, ever the gentleman, made sure Karima came first. She sighed and shuddered through it, leaning back into Axton while Lawrence cleaned up as best as he could. When he finally sat up, his chin and lips were glistening with Karima - something that sent renewed pangs of pure lust rocketing down Axton’s groin.

As soon as Karima rolled over to the side of the bed, Lawrence was jumping Axton, eagerly going down on him like a man dying of thirst. Axton let him have at it and let out an appreciative groan when Karima scooted closer to run her hand up and down his chest.

“Nipples,” Lawrence managed to say in between sucks.

“Not fair!” Axton exclaimed through a breathy laugh. “This was supposed to be a threesome, not a gang-up-on-Axton-some!”

“This is for not telling me what we were doing tonight,” Lawrence informed him primly. “I would’ve been more presentable.”

“You’re just f-fine,” Karima assured him, reaching over to run her fingers through his sweat-matted hair. “More than fine.”

Lawrence offered her a pleased, tired smile that made Axton’s heart flutter. He was always so cute when he was flushed and dazed from fucking. Axton told him as such, earning a dirty look and a tweak of his nipple that left him wheezing.

With Karima attacking his chest and Lawrence back to work at his groin, it was only a matter of minutes before Axton’s self-control crumbled. He came with a choked-off gasp that Karima swallowed in a kiss, and Lawrence was quick to swallow up the rest of him before he could dirty himself further.

“Jeez-us,” Axton exclaimed once he came back to his senses. He felt deliciously sluggish and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right then and there, but he was still aware of the fact that Lawrence hadn’t yet been satisfied.

So was Karima. “May I?” she asked softly, running her fingers along Lawrence’s flushed cock.

He nodded and slumped back against Axton. He welcomed the makeout session Axton offered him, though it was short lived as Karima rapidly brought Lawrence to the edge with her skilled hands.

“Gonna - ” was all Karima had by way of warning before Lawrence was going tense and coming hard all over himself. She stroked him all the way through it, cooing quiet words of encouragement, then got up to fetch a warm cloth from the bathroom to wipe all three of them down.

“That was everythin’ I could’ve hoped for,” Axton crooned through a tired sigh.

“Likewise,” Karima said as she chucked the used cloth into the laundry bin. She looked at Lawrence and covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. “I’m g-gonna go out on a limb and say th-that Lawrence enjoyed it, too.”

Axton chanced a glance at his man and found him halfway unconscious, his eyes shut and his head tilted back to rest on his shoulder. Lawrence didn’t sleep, but apparently having a threesome was enough to very nearly change that.

“I would say so,” he agreed, cracking a tired smile. “Thanks, Karima.”

“Oh, no,” she said as she climbed into bed next to them, taking up the space on Axton’s other side. “Thank _you_.”


	21. 21. Double (Or more) Penetration

“More.”

Lawrence fought off the veil of lust that had settled over him half an hour ago and slowed his thrusts to eye his lover. Axton was on his knees on their bed in front of him, head low enough to touch the damp sheets. For a second, Lawrence thought he’d just misheard him.

But then: “More,” Axton hissed again, arching his back.

Lawrence leaned back and eyed where he was buried inside Axton. He was already stuffed full and yet he still asked for more? “Greedy,” Lawrence cooed, squeezing one of Axton’s asscheeks. “What’s the magic word?”

“ _Please_ more, you prick-ass prick.”

“Good enough.”

Lawrence slicked up his fingers and went about the careful process of sliding one inside Axton next to his cock. It took a minute of very careful poking and prodding, but eventually Lawrence succeeded, his index finger popping past the tight ring of muscle.

The sight sent shivers down Lawrence’s spine and had Axton groaning through gritted teeth, but not from pain. His cock remained heavy with want between his legs, and his grunts had become higher in pitch. Usually he tried to keep his sounds stifled, but the added finger was apparently enough to really get his motor running.

Lawrence watched, almost stunned into silence, as Axton began to meet his thrusts with harder ones of his own. He was truly getting off on this. “I bet you could take my whole fist if I gave it to you,” Lawrence said off-handedly, flexing his finger.

He had been teasing, just trying to get some sort of snark out of Axton - not get him to come right then and there with a full-body shudder and a cry that half the planet’s population probably heard. Lawrence’s jaw was still on the ground by the time Axton came back to himself; he was quick yet mindful all the same to carefully remove all parts of him from his boyfriend.

“Holy shit,” Axton was still muttering under his breath as Lawrence came back from the bathroom with a warm cloth. The man’s eyes were fluttering, damn near rolling back in his head. It was a beautiful sight.

“How long have you been wanting to ask for something like this?” Lawrence asked him softly as he finally settled next to him.

Axton grunted, too tired to shrug. “A while.”

“You have no problems asking me to wear those panties or fuck in the showers on Digistruct Peak, but you couldn’t bring yourself to ask me to stick my fist in you?”

Axton sent him a flat, mortified look. “Well, when you phrase it like that, yeah I ain’t gonna say nothin’!”

Lawrence sputtered out a soft laugh. “Okay, well,” he kissed Axton’s sweaty brow, “in the future, you can just ask. Okay?”

Axton settled back down, still pouting a little and flushed with embarrassment. “Okay,” he eventually agreed.


	22. 22. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a minor mention of Jack physically abusing Law in this one, just a head's up.

“This one?”

Axton cracked open his eyes as Lawrence ran his fingers along his bicep. “Savin’ an embassador from an assassination attempt. Dove in front of her to take the bullet myself. We totally boned later. It was super hot.”

Lawrence sent him a look of disbelief.

“Fell out of a tree when I was nine,” Axton relented with a chuckle. “Broke my arm in three places. How ‘bout this one?”

He touched a faded circular scar on Lawrence’s shoulder. He assumed it was from a bullet, but Lawrence frowned and averted his gaze. “Jack said his ashtray was too far away,” he said quietly.

Axton’s brow furrowed. He rolled over onto his side so he could properly run his thumb over the raised skin, familiarizing himself with the feel of it. Lawrence’s body was flecked with little scars like these. Some not-so-small. They weren’t all from Jack, but most of them were definitely from his time running around for him on Elpis.

He lifted his gaze to the most prominent scar Lawrence sported: the jagged, upside down V on his face, left on him courtesy of Jack. Axton leaned over and kissed the top of the arch on his forehead, earning a quiet whimper out of his lover. He did it again and heard him start sniffling.

“Do you remember what I told you the first couple of days we met?” Axton asked as he used his thumbs to gently wipe his tears away.

“You told me a lot of things,” Lawrence mumbled.

“Yeah. One of ‘em was, some dudes dig scars.”

Lawrence snorted out a laugh. “Are you saying my scars give you boners?”

“I mean,” Axton drawled, earning another guffaw and a shove out of his grinning partner. “Most of your gives me a boner, darlin’.”

“How romantic.”


	23. 23. Against a wall

Lawrence frowned. “You know, when I asked you if you were gonna come in your pants if I lifted you up, I was mostly joking.”

Axton let his head loll back against the wall behind him. “You know what, darlin’?” he slurred, grinning lazily. “I ain’t even sorry.”

Lawrence snorted and shifted his hold on the commando, now having to support most of him because his legs had turned to jelly. “Old man creams his pants when his younger, more muscular boyfriend picks his ass up,” he mumbled. “It’ll be all over the ECHOnet tomorrow morning.”

“Puh,” Axton snorted, coming back to himself. “I’m younger n’ you, honey.”

“Physically _and_ mentally.”

“Do you wanna stick it in my ass or nah?”

“Are you gonna come the second I put the tip in?”

“I’m an old man, remember?” Axton flashed him a toothy grin. “I’ve reached my daily quota of orgasms.”

Lawrence rolled his eyes. Now _that_ was a lie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someday i'll write like...actual smut for this kinktober lmao


	24. 24. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

Eg sucked in a gasp and clung to Hale as the door to their hut burst open with a loud bang. They were thankfully well out of sight, tucked away under a blanket in the dark corner, but apparently all that did was bite them in the butt as the other couple waltzed past them.

It was Lawrence and Axton, he realized, immediately turning red at the sight. The two men were far too absorbed with each other to notice that they were intruding on another couple’s alone time. They collapsed into the corner across the room and immediately began to disrobe each other, their motions jerky and uncoordinated - a result of consuming so much alcohol and ajate earlier, Eg figured. He himself was still a little buzzed from the ajate offered at the Freedom Day Anniversary party.

Hale shifted, sliding deeper inside Eg, but he barely noticed, too absorbed in watching Axton push Lawrence flat onto the dusty ground of the shack in order to straddle him. “Lube,” he heard him grunt, and Lawrence mumbled something about the pocket of his coat.

“Told you he was a bottom,” Hale whispered suddenly.

Eg pinched his arm. “They switch,” he hissed back. Maybe.

His eyes snapped back to Axton and Lawrence. They were mostly in shadow, but there was no mistaking the way Axton was leaning forward over Lawrence to reach behind his buttocks. The commando’s grunts were low, garbled, and quickly muffled by Lawrence when the man leaned up to kiss him.

Eg felt a pang of lust churn his lower belly, instinctively making him clench down on Hale. The bigger man exhaled and started moving again, apparently a-okay with having sex in front of their oblivious friends. Eg was too for a good thirty seconds before he snapped out of it.

He thumped Hale on the back with his foot. “We shouldn’t be watching,” he hissed.

“We were here first,” Hale pointed out, frowning. He still had his gaze on Axton and Lawrence as they rutted like animals on the floor of the shack, completely oblivious to the fact that they had company.

That much was true, Eg reasoned privately as his treacherous eyes slid back to their friends. Still, the more they watched Axton fuck himself on Lawrence, the more Eg became aware of the fact that this was all very wrong. “We’re violating their privacy,” he whispered, voice cracking.

The tone of his voice had Hale finally looking back at him. He frowned, practically pouting, before he turned back to their friends. “Hey, we were here first,” he snapped, earning a facepalm from Eg and some startled shrieks and floundering from the other two men.

“What the fuck - ” Axton shrieked, outraged and definitely blushing as he hurried to cover himself. Not that Eg was looking that hard at him or anything, oh no. “How long have you two been there?”

“Long enough,” Hale replied. “Go away.”

With a long-suffering, mostly-intoxicated groan, Lawrence wrapped himself around a still sputtering Axton and together they vanished, probably back to a real bed somewhere. Hopefully. Eg didn’t know how Lawrence’s powers worked, but he assumed the guy was sober enough not to fling himself or his partner into the sun.

“Problem solved,” Hale said, leaning down to gently kiss him. Eg returned it, quickly melting back into his embrace.

Later on, after the two had settled down for the night, Eg scooted close to Hale. “That was hot,” he whispered, then immediately covered his face in embarrassment.

Hale flashed his teeth in a grin. “Yeah it was. We could ask 'em for a repeat performance someday.”

Eg pinched him again.


	25. 25. Frottage

“Someone’s gonna find us,” Lawrence whined quietly. His eyes darted around warily, half expecting someone to come around the corner and find them bumping and grinding like animals in the middle of the hallway. Lilith would probably burn them both to a crisp if she found them doing something like this in her HQ.

Axton sucked his earlobe past his teeth to nibble on for a second. “I thought you were into this kinda shit,” he said, pulling away with a wet pop that made Lawrence shiver. “Fuckin’ in public.”

“I - no! That was _once_ at Digistruct Peak, okay, and - ” Lawrence choked on a moan as Axton pressed his thumbnail against the tip of his cock. “That was only because you kept grinding on me whenever you pinned me to the mat!”

“Good to know that’s all it takes to turn you into a total perv.”

Lawrence groaned in frustration, but it was short lived as Axton sped up his hand. “Faster,” he gritted out, jerking his hips in time with Axton’s strokes. His gaze snapped back to where Axton had both their dicks in his firm grip, stroking them together. It was astonishing how something so simple could feel so good.

When he did come, it was mere seconds before Axton, who crowded into his space and sunk his teeth into his neck to stifle his own cries. Their knees knocked together as they shuddered and groaned through their orgasms; halfway through Axton released their cocks to grip Lawrence, unable to help himself.

When Lawrence caught his breath, he peeled Axton off him and frowned down at himself. “You got come on my shirt.”

“That’s yours, not mine,” Axton informed him as he tucked himself back into his pants.

“How can you even tell?”

Axton gave his hand a good luck and smirked. “Yours.”

“You’re so gross,” Lawrence groused, but accepted a kiss from his lover anyway.


	26. 26. Shotgunning

“Want some?” Eg asked, holding out his smoldering stick of ajate.

Axton eyed it wearily. “I’m more of a booze kinda guy,” he said.

Eg just shrugged and took another deep puff, exhaling the light red smoke through his nostrils. It did look kinda cool, Axton thought. Besides, Lawrence had this stuff all the time. Maybe it was his turn to relax with a stick of it.

“Lemme try,” he said, reaching out.

He didn’t expect the kid to lean over and kiss him, blowing the ajate smoke into his mouth. He reared back with a sputter that was equal parts shocked and just him choking on the damn smoke. “You could’ve just let me have a puff,” he wheezed, thumping himself on the chest. Damn kids with their damn drugs.

Eg just grinned, as carefree as Axton had ever seen him. “No fun in that,” he said with an uncoordinated eyebrow wiggle.

“Do you smooch Lawrence like that too when y’all smoke this shit?”

“It’s called shotgunning,” Eg informed him, taking another hit. “And yes.”


	27. 27. Stripping/Striptease

Lawrence didn’t get hungover anymore. Hell, short of drinking a sea of booze, it was unlikely he would ever get well and truly drunk ever again.

Smoking, however - well, all bets were off with that. Eg and his crew in Lynchwood had introduced him to ajate, and since it was the only damn thing that could get him well and truly out of his mind, he gravitated towards it. A lot. Probably too much.

But fuck it, he was a superpowered Eridium warrior, okay - he deserved to chill out with some vices once in a while!

That being said, he wasn’t all that surprised to blink back into consciousness one morning after a lovely night in Lynchwood and find himself rocking a rather bothersome headache. “Crap,” he groaned quietly, covering his hands with his eyes.

“Good mornin’, sugar plum candy pants.”

Lawrence’s frown reached a new level as he cracked open an eye at his partner, who was lounging on his side looking very much like the cat that got the canary. Lawrence knew he had partaken in his share of vices last night, but apparently not as hardcore as he had. The look on his face was terribly concerning.

“What did I do?” he grumbled, covering his face as he braced for shame.

“So you remember how I like to give everyone lapdances when I get totally wasted, yeah?” Axton’s grin grew wider as he rolled over to fetch a ECHO device off the bedside table. “Turns out you ain’t all that different.”

Lawrence groaned, but pressed play on the short video Axton loaded up for him. In the video, Lawrence was already half-naked, having shed his coat and shirts to expose his chest in all its pale, swirl-covered glory. He assumed there was music playing somewhere - he remembered a radio - but it was being blocked out by the sound of laughter, the loudest being Axton’s as he followed after Lawrence to record his shenanigans.

Said shenanigans entailed him continuing to shed more and more of his clothing the farther he walked, until all he had on was his skivvies. He was jerking and swaying the whole time - dancing, he realized, mortified. He was giving the residents of Lynchwood a goddamn striptease.

Lawrence threw the ECHO down as if it had burnt him. “ _Please_ tell me you stopped me before I mooned the entire city,” he whined.

“Only just,” Axton teased. “You did give Deputy Winger an eyeful before I could tackle you, though.”

Lawrence snagged a pillow and screamed into it for ten seconds. “I can never show my face there again,” he wailed. “I must have traumatized everyone.”

“Naw. All I heard was laughter and catcalls.”

“That’s even worse!” Lawrence was glad he hadn’t poofed away his ailments yet - he deserved to feel every last bit of it. “Never let me smoke that much again.”

“Hon, you’re a superpowered Eridium warrior. Like hell I’m gonna stand between you and your smokes.” Axton set the ECHO aside and rolled over to fling an arm over his chest. “No one was traumatized, okay? I asked around. Everyone thought it was hilarious.”

Lawrence’s frown finally started to become less severe. He was okay with making an ass out of himself if no one got hurt, he decided eventually. He was still gonna stay away from Lynchwood for a month or two until everyone forgot about the whole thing, but it was nice to know he hadn’t upset anyone.

“And,” Axton continued slyly, “from what I was told, a lot of the ladies appreciated the show.”

“Oh my god.”


	28. 28. Xenophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably not exactly xenophilia but I hope y'all can enjoy it anyway!

“You’re...serious.”

Axton cracked a grin and lounged back against the headboard of their bed, his arms pillowing his head. “Hell yeah, darlin’. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Lawrence frowned. “I vaporize you.”

That didn’t deter his lover any. “What a way to go, though, eh? I always wanted to go out with a bang. Literally.”

Lawrence hugged his arms to his chest and turned away as his brain supplied him with a laundry list of things that could go wrong he he really did go through with what Axton was asking. Vaporizing him was the least painful.

“Hey.” Axton cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. “I trust you,” he said quietly. “Rock my world, baby.”

Lawrence rolled his eyes and shoved him back onto the bed. “If you insist,” he relented, then erupted into a brilliant purple and white entity. His wings tore through the veil he kept them tucked away behind, so large that they nearly spanned the entire length of the room. The windows rattled and the light bulbs in the room flickered dangerously, but Lawrence knew by now not to overdo it to the point of a blackout.

Axton was lying flat on the bed still, his eyes wide and his jaw a little slack. His expression was reverent as he reached up to touch his face with only the barest hint of hesitation. “Gorgeous,” he breathed. “Ride me, darlin’.”

Lawrence obeyed, slowly starting to gyrate on the man’s lap. He couldn’t really feel anything, he realized sadly, but Axton seemed to be enjoying it greatly. “How does it feel?” he asked.

Across the room, a light bulb popped. Axton winced and stuck his finger in his ear. “Lil’ loud, babe.”

Lawrence blinked, unaware that his voice had reached that level. He leaned forward and cupped Axton’s face in his hands, relaying his voice through his thoughts.

The commando blinked, then offered him a toothy smile. “Just dandy,” he assured him.

“Any different?”

Axton hummed, giving his hips a little thrust. “Warmer, maybe. But you still feel good,” he said. His eyelids fluttered as his head fell back against the pillows. “So damn good.”

Lawrence grinned and started riding him in earnest, wrenching more deep sighs and groans out of his lover. He spread his wings as he arched his back, which seemed to delight Axton even more.

“I wish you could see yourself like this,” he gasped, reaching to stroke him. “Like a shootin’ star.”

Lawrence would have blushed if he wasn’t mostly inhuman at this point. His flesh was aglow, his blood molten lava in his veins. Hell, it was probably just pure luck he was able to feel Axton’s hands on him at all at this point, what with him lacking nerves and skin and whatnot. Maybe it was just muscle memory, he pondered.

“Babe?” Axton asked.

He came out of his thoughts when he noticed Axton frowning down at his crotch. Lawrence was flaccid in his grasp. “So this ain’t really doin’ anythin’ for you?” he asked.

“No.”

Axton offered him a sad frown. “Oh.”

“I like making you feel good,” Lawrence assured him. “And seeing you look at me like I’m some sort of deity is pretty flattering.”

That had Axton smiling again. “Hell, darlin’, I always look at you like you’re some sorta god.”

Lawrence rolled his eyes - or tried to. He didn’t really have eyes at this point. “Oh, I’m sure.”

A few bumps and grinds later had Axton coming hard, maybe a little harder than usual. Lawrence dragged his hands over his chest, chasing that feeling of pure bliss, all the while slowly stuffing himself back into something squishy and decidedly more mortal-looking. By the time Axton came back to himself, Lawrence had slipped off his lap to lie comfortably beside him, sated in his own ways.

Axton fiddled with a piece of his hair. “You always come back with a bit more gray after you do somethin’ like that.”

Lawrence ran his fingers through his hair, surprised. He hadn’t much thought about why he was going gray so soon. With a little bit of concentration, he turned his hair back to the old shade of brown it used to be before he’d gone Eridium warrior.

Axton laughed. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing! You look good. Distinguished.”

“Oh, so I look good, but when I compliment your silver fox-ness, you get all huffy and depressed,” Lawrence teased, reaching over to smooth his thumbs over Axton’s graying temples. The man immediately started frowning at the reminder, but Lawrence was quick to kiss it off him. 


	29. 29. Omorashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt deals with someone pissing their pants, so feel free to skip this day if you're not into that.

Every once in a while, Lawrence got the urge to do something out of the norm.

He was a pretty vanilla guy in general; up until meeting Axton, the kinkiest thing he’d ever done was sniff a line of some sort of space drug off Jack’s abs, though he didn’t like to think about that, like, ever. Prior to that, he pretty much felt shame so much as thinking about a pair of boobies.

The urge to do something kinky erupted out of nowhere when Lawrence received word that Axton was on his way back to Wam Bam Island after being away for a day and a half. Lawrence had been in a feisty mood since before the commando left, so by now he was raring to go - enough so that he was willing to dip into their shared pool of Bucket List Kinks for one of the more questionable ones. Axton deserved it for taking so many missions lately, he thought, trying not to lose confidence before Axton even got home.

That evening, Axton all but kicked down the front door to their home, his face pale and sweaty, but not from being hurt. “Bathroom,” he stated, then made a bee-line for the stairs, waddling like a man ten seconds away from pissing himself.

Lawrence grabbed him from behind in an embrace and started kissing his neck. He smelled like gunpowder and death. 

“Law,” Axton choked out, struggling, “if I don’t get to the bathroom in the next ten seconds, you’re gonna owe me a new pair of pants.”

Lawrence said nothing, just gripped him harder and pressed into his lower belly with one hand.

Axton froze for half a second until realization slapped him upside the head. “Law,” he groaned, letting his head fall back against Lawrence’s shoulder. “Law, I can’t - you’re gonna make me - ”

“Safe word?”

The commando fell silent for a second, contemplating. When he did finally open his mouth, the only thing that came out of him was a defeated whimper.

Lawrence grinned and started pressing harder, almost massaging the area. Axton sucked in a half-panicked breath and naturally kept struggling like he would somehow pry Lawrence’s steel-like grip off of him, but no dice.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ \- ” Axton went rigid, then turned to absolute mush in Lawrence’s arms. A split second later, the front of his pants turned dark and a familiar stench filled the room.

It wasn’t those things that made Lawrence’s breath catch in his throat - it was the way Axton was gasping and crying out like he had orgasmed, not pissed himself. Judging from how much liquid was currently seeping into the front of his pants and even trickling down into his boots, he really had to go. No wonder releasing it left him sagging.

They stood there for a long moment, Lawrence supporting most of Axton’s body weight as he trembled. When the man finally caught his breath and was able to shakily stand on his own, all he could do was glower down at himself. From where Lawrence was standing, he could see the tips of Axton’s ears turning a brilliant shade of red.

“You owe me pants,” Axton grumbled.


	30. 30. Cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually part of a much longer (and much more angsty) oneshot idea that I'm not sure I'll ever post, so have the decidedly more fun bits. :>

As it so happened, when Eg finally worked up the courage to figuratively drop his pants in front of Hale, the big guy didn’t seem all that shocked to find out what he was rocking down there. In fact, Hale only had one issue with the whole revelation:

“I know what to do with a dick,” he muttered, scowling at himself. “I’ve never...I mean, I don’t even know what those kinda parts look like, never mind what I’m supposed to do with ‘em to make you feel good.”

Eg’s lips twitched upwards in a smile that was half relief and half fondness. “That’s okay. We’ll talk each other through it.”

“Okay. Can I, um." Hale stopped, shook his head slightly, but Eg encouraged him to continue. With cheeks turning redder by the second, Hale locked his gaze onto the floor and mumbled out a quiet, "I was wondering if I could, um. See it."

Eg bit his lip to hide his smile and nodded. He sat back on the bed and pulled his pants off, then decided to hell with it and chucked his tunic off, too. It was only fair. The first night they did anything remotely sexual, he’d damn near torn Hale’s clothes off him.

Hale’s eyes landed on his chest. “These make more sense now,” he said quietly, tracing a careful finger over the faint scar under one of Eg’s pecs.

Eg huffed out a small laugh as gooseflesh pimpled his skin. “What did you think they were from?”

“I dunno, a bar fight?”

Another laugh burst out of him. “You know me,” Eg said, flexing a noodle-arm. “Always itching to start a fight.”

Hale grunted, clearly not even listening anymore as he took in the rest of Eg’s frame. It was the first time he had seen so much of his skin at once and it was probably shorting out his brain a little. "Can I...?"

"Yes," Eg said as he leaned back onto the bed. He didn't even know what Hale wanted, but he was willing to give it. That should have scared Eg, even just a little, but he trusted this man. Hale wouldn't hurt him.

Hale's calloused hands circled around his groin, hesitant, before his thumbs gently touched the lips and spread them with all the care in the world. Eg held perfectly still, afraid of ruining the moment.

"Soft," Hale mused. "And...pink."

Eg hummed in agreement. He risked a glance between his legs and immediately regretted it; all he could see was Hale's intense focus on his groin, and that sent a spike of pure want through Eg's entire being.

His hips jerked. Hale recoiled, afraid he'd ruined things, but Eg hooked a leg over Hale's shoulder and kept him there.

"Sorry," he murmured reassuringly to the larger man. "Reflex. Go on."

Hale's hands returned, and oh, Eg hadn't meant to get this aroused, not yet, but Hale's hands were warm and familiar and gentle, banishing any sparks of fear before they could truly form. All that remained now was pure desire.

"Now you're wet," Hale observed. "That's a good thing, right?"

Eg's hips gave another jerk. "Yes," he said, trying to keep his voice steadier than the rest of his body. He was failing drastically.

Suddenly Hale found his cock, rubbing his thumb on it harder than Eg was expecting, making him yelp and nearly kick Hale in the face.

The bigger man recoiled violently. “Sorry,” he rasped, looking for all the world like a panicked child about to get yelled at for doing something wrong.

Eg sat up and snagged his hands before he could completely pull away from him. “Hale,” he began softly, kissing his bruised, scarred knuckles. “I trust you enough to let you in my bed. Trust me to tell you to stop if I really need to.”

Hale shuddered for a second before nodding. “Love you.”

Eg smiled. “I love you, too. Now, back to work,” he ordered, leaning back.

Hale did so without question, the lust clouding his vision again almost immediately at the sight of Eg ready and waiting for him. He leaned his head on Eg’s pale thigh as his thumbs started trailing along the fuzzy, damp lips, reacquainting Eg with his touch before he truly dived in. Eg appreciated it more than he could ever put into words.

Then, with the lightest of touches, Hale rubbed his thumb on Eg’s cock again. Eg was prepared this time and sighed in appreciation, flexing his toes. “More,” he whispered.

“What should I call all this?”

Eg blinked and glanced between his legs. “Huh?”

Hale was still hyper-focused on his crotch. “Dunno what to call your junk.”

“Oh.” Eg sat up on his elbows. “Cunt is fine. But, um, this,” he poked his cock, “is my dick. It - it’s weird, I know, but - ”

“Can I suck your dick?” Hale asked, finally lifting his eyes.

Eg felt faint as all the blood rushed to his nether region. “Yes,” he babbled, falling flat again. The giddiness caught up with him then, too, leaving him grinning and covering his face with his hands. No one had ever asked him that before. “Yes, yes, please.”

Hale descended on him like a thirsty man before a pond, eagerly lapping at his folds. Eg sucked in a harsh gasp, which quickly morphed into an elated cry as Hale started tonguing at his cock. He alternated between rubbing it with the flat of his tongue and punching it with the tip, both of which left Eg trembling and sweating anew.

“Bullshit you don’t know what to do with any of that,” he wheezed, earning a chuckle out of Hale that really made his toes curl. “Oh - I’m close, Hale, please.”

“Can I use my fingers - ”

“Please, god,” Eg wheezed, coiling his one leg around Hale’s shoulders. He never wanted this man to leave him.

“Call me Hale.”

“You - ” Eg burst out laughing, even as Hale slid a slick finger into him. Belatedly his brain registered the intrusion, but it didn’t leave him stunned or panicked the way Eg had feared it might. Quite the opposite, he realized as he bore down on Hale’s thick finger, wanting more.

He thought about how Hale’s cock was going to feel inside him someday and damn near blacked out as he came, shuddering and choking on breaths he couldn’t seem to catch. He clenched and unclenched the sheets on either side of his hips before his hands found Hale’s hair, yanking on it until he finally came back to himself.

Hale sat back, visibly dazed and dripping with Eg’s spunk. The shiny liquid coated his lips and chin, though not for long as he began to lick it off himself. “Was I okay?” he asked.

It took Eg a second to get his mouth working. “I think I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

“Not sure if that’s a good thing or not.”

Eg rolled his eyes and beckoned him to lie down with him. Hale’s very erect penis whacked him in the thigh as he settled beside him; Eg’s hungry gaze was on it immediately.

“Well,” he said, reaching for it, “let’s see if I can have you join me.”


	31. 31. Smiles/Laughter

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Lawrence blinked as Axton settled down next to him in the sun-warmed sand, a bottle of booze in one hand and a stick of ajate for Lawrence in the other. Lawrence took it with a quiet thanks.

Across from them, Eg and Hale were working on constructing another raised bed for another batch of aquamellon seeds. Johnny was helping - or at least making an attempt. With Farren and Arvo popping up a few minutes later to cause havoc, it was only a matter of time until Johnny completely abandoned his mission to frolic with the younger kids.

“Just thinking about how I couldn’t have foreseen any of this in a thousand years,” Lawrence said after a while.

“‘This’ meaning what?”

“Being in a relationship with a man as handsome as you, for starters,” Lawrence told him, watching the commando light up with pleasure. Lawrence gestured towards the others as he continued. “Having a kid of our own. Well, three kids if you count Eg and Hale.”

Axton snorted, but he didn’t deny it. He couldn’t - not after the the hundreds of times he’d responded to one or both of them calling him dad. Like right now, for instance; Eg smashed his thumb with the hammer, and Hale was quick to suck it into his mouth to try to soothe it. The change in the air between them was almost immediate and very, very obvious to the adults in the vicinity.

“Use protection,” Axton yelled as the two of them started to wander off back towards their house hand-in-hand.

Eg covered his reddening face with his free hand while Hale waved him off with a sarcastic, “Whatever you say, old man.”

Axton frowned and leaned back against the old car chassis they’d propped themselves up against. Lawrence was struggling not to laugh, but it was a losing fight.

“Can’t say I saw myself here either,” Axton admitted eventually. “Ain’t gonna complain, though. Even if I do get sassed by everyone. Johnny, what do you have?”

Lawrence lifted his head in time to see their kid coming tearing around one of the raised beds with something clasped in his hand. Johnny held up the shiny object, grinning from ear to ear as he mouthed, “A knife!”

“ _No_!” Axton shrieked, already booking it across the garden to catch up with his kid before he could fall and impale himself. Lawrence finally dissolved into a fit of cackles that left him wheezing, even after Axton wrangled the knife away from an irritated Johnny and stomped back over to him.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he grumbled, collapsing into a sweaty heap next to him.

Lawrence hummed, still snickering as he leaned in for a kiss. “I think I’m pretty lucky in general.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on tumblr if you wanna talk more Not Jack~


End file.
